Second Life
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: After his death, Caspian is given a choice; have a glimpse of the Pevensie world or live a life with the Kings and Queens during the Golden Age? What happens when he chooses the latter? SusanxCaspian. In a way, a version of the Horse and his Boy.
1. Great Opportunities

**Oh, yes, that's right. Here I am starting yet another story when I've got so many to finish... I have to sort my priorities, I think. It's another what if story, and this is how it goes. **

**Caspian wishes to have a glimpse of our world, even for a few minutes. At the end of the _Silver Chair_ his wish is granted. What if he had yet another wish and dream? What if he wanted to have the chance to live a life with the people he thought the closer thing he had to family and be part of their lives back in the Golden Age? **

**Well, here's my version of the matter and I hope you like of find it interesting**. **I hope it's not been done before and if it has... well, doesn't matter! **

** I'll say this once and for all, I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA AND NEVER WILL!**

* * *

><p>Eustace Clarence Scrubb and his friend, Jill Pole, stared impatiently at the young man. His previously merry and beaming smile was replaced by a skeptical frown and his shimmering, laughing eyes had darkened mysteriously, indecision written all over his face. He was clearly caught in the torturous web of a great dilemma and both children have had their share of such.<p>

He felt their gazes letting go of his form for a brief moment once in a while as their orbs went back and forth, traveling between him and the Great Lion. It was a tough call and the choice was preclusively up to him, and him alone. He so badly wanted to choose both options, but he knew that whichever he selected, he would eventually regret not picking the other one. Or perhaps he was wrong and fooling himself?

"I say, five minutes cannot be compared with weeks or months or maybe even years you'll pass if you choose the latter." Eustace broke the silence and offered him his counsel which he very much appreciated. It was helpful indeed. "I know _I'd_ want to choose the latter. Our world is nothing much anyway. And after all, aren't you a bit curious to learn the wondrous things you read in books at first hand? To actually witness them? Not many have such an opportunity."

"Actually, I think he's the very first person whom has such an opportunity. To travel back in time I mean." Jill added, looking as much impelling as her friend and to the young man, it seemed as if she wished she were him, she wished she were the one traveling back in time, through history. Maybe the children were right. And Aslan probably had a reason for leaving the matter up to him.

"How long will my stay last in that world?" he addressed the wise Lion. Aslan's golden, big eyes lit up warmly and approvingly and he smiled in a way only a lion can smile. The protective, comforting aura his smile caused upon the man refreshed him, made him take a deep breath and taste the savor of the magnificence of the nature surrounding them. He had not felt this alive for quite a long time; alive and happy.

"I cannot tell for sure yet, King of Narnia, though I do know it depends on you and the way everything will unfold there." The Great King's answer was and Caspian knew that was the only answer he would get from Aslan. He glanced at the portal that would take the two kids to their world, a splash of uncertainty and yet confidence overwhelming him. Deep inside him, he had already made his decision though he was not willing to admit it yet, out of fear of making the wrong choice.

"Come on, Caspian, we all already know what your choice is going to be. You might as well just confirm it!" Eustace exclaimed, playfulness radiating from his cheeky face. "Come on, we don't have all day! While we're still young, –meaning Jill and myself, since you are not as young as you look!-"

Caspian pursed his smirking lips and nodded at last. "You're right, you all are." He said after a moment, turning his expectant gaze to Aslan's direction.

"You wish to travel back through time, then, child?" he requested in his gentle, fatherly voice so to be certain of the young man's final decision. "So be it."

When Caspian nodded with a confident smile, Aslan smiled back and guided the two children to their own world. But not of course before Caspian bid them farewell for what he thought would be the last time. He was glad he had met with Eustace again and that he had made Jill's acquaintance. Those two kids had saved his kingdom and most importantly his son and he would forever be indebted to them.

He regretted he didn't get to spend more time with Rilian, he had not seen him in ten years after all, a fact that had lead him to the deathbed sooner than expected. The knowledge of him becoming a great and wise King of Narnia was a relief, however, and filled his chest with pride and love. Eustace told him Rilian was his father's son and he appreciated those words in an extent no one could ever describe. He would remember them for as long as he lived his second life and after it, in Aslan's Country.

Once Eustace and Jill left them behind, to enter their world, Aslan blew his hot, sweet breath on the portal and even though Caspian could not see any difference, he knew something had changed about it. Obviously the place behind it.

He inhaled a deep breath, telling to himself he was doing the right thing. He was realizing a childhood fantasy and a life's wish, after all. He was feeling like a child whose dream was being realized anyway. The excitement was bubbling in his chest, threatening to explode. The Golden Age, Narnia's era in which the people lived in peace, magic and prosperity while little matters ever troubled the Empire High King Peter and his siblings had built. And he was about to enter that period and live with them, learn things that had been torturing his head for too long and meet with people he had missed and people he was curious to know about.

"Son, pluck a switch off that bush." Was Aslan's request and the man did as he was told.

The moment it was in his hand, the switch turned into a magnificent, long, sharp sword, one that matched his second best sword which Eustace had succeeded in breaking during the battle with the Sea Serpent. He chuckled contented, glancing at it before he swished it and cut the air with it, as a test of its sufficiency. "Thank you so much, Aslan. It's wonderful. I'll guard it with my life."

"I figured it might come in handy. But it's supposed to be the one guarding your life, not the other way round. Thus the reason of me offering it to you." The Lion replied kindly before stepping aside and letting him walk through the portal.

Caspian inclined his head and walked before the portal, but hesitated just a second and turned to face Aslan once more. "You have a plan for me doing this, a reason, don't you?"

"I am only granting you the wish your heart most craves for, my son." He merely answered and Caspian was surprised by the reply, since Aslan always had a reason."You deserve it, King of Narnia, you have earned it. I have been watching you; I could see your deepest wishes. You pushed away those wishes and desires just to be a great King to your people. And you have done well, Caspian. Very well, indeed."

Caspian felt honored to receive such words from the Great Lion but he knew them to be true. He had indeed almost abandoned everything, just to get what his heart ached for. He remembered clearly that day before the entrance to Aslan's Country, the majestic, endless wave that never stopped rushing upwards. He could remember how tempted he was to make his way through its sweet water and find himself in said country just to see his father again, to know he had not failed his expectations. But upon recalling him being Narnia's King and that he had people awaiting for him, he backed away, not wanting to let everyone down, including his father by abandoning everything that was given to him.

There was also that other time, a day or two after his coronation ball, the day the Kings and Queens of Old left him alone to rule a country. He had almost rushed after them through the portal; they were the true family he had never had, the ones who had supported and helped him. At the time, he recalled the deep passion nestled in his heart, the love he felt for the Gentle Queen and he recalled her being one of the reasons he almost left everything behind back then. But looking upon Aslan's face of disapproval and yet silent comfort and reassurance, he thought of the people and kingdom he was given again and ordered his feet to not follow the Pevensies' footsteps and his eyes to be averted from their departing figures.

Yes, the former King of Narnia remembered intensely the sorrow he felt upon their departure, the loneliness and the heartache. Susan's absence was the one he felt the most as a hole had been created in his chest and would not go away even after three years. But then, the Lady Lilliandil appeared in his way, her radiant beauty equal to the one of the Queen of Old and he had been instantly mesmerized. As he started spending days with her, he grew more and more sure of her being the perfect choice, the perfect lady to become his Queen. His admiration and affections grew swiftly into love of every kind and so did hers. His love for the beautiful Queen Susan was smoothed away by her soft touch and sweet kisses.

However, there were the nights when he would find himself wondering what would have happened if Susan had stayed. He knew he would have made her his Queen and loved her with all of his heart and soul, his very being. And he was still longing to see her again, at least for a moment. Lilliandil was aware of the soft spot he had for Susan but didn't try to help him forget or anything. She knew it was natural for first loves always remain incised in one's heart. She had once offered him the choice of letting him see the Gentle Queen, though he never learned how she would do that. But he had refused, not wanting to hurt his wife and confuse himself.

But now, after so many years, when he had thought his heart had forgotten the love it held for Susan, he found himself anticipating to meet the beautiful Queen again, to spend time with her. He found himself hoping though he knew not what for. He would have to discover for himself perhaps.

"Having second thoughts, my son?" Aslan's soft voice shook him out of his mixed thoughts.

Caspian shook his head. "Not at all, Aslan. Just getting surer of my decision. And I'm ready now."

"Good." The Lion stepped before him and blew his warm breath on him, courage and certainty putting a smirk of confidence on his face as he glanced at the portal. "I shall be watching over you, son. I know you will do well in that world as well." And with those last words, the Lion stepped aside again and he, after lowering his head saying silently farewell, he walked through the portal, confidence, certainty and merriness guiding his each step.

A golden, blinding light forced him to shut his eyes and course to a stop.

But when he fluttered his eyelids open once more, he found himself in the dark of the night on a beach. He knew that beach, it was the coast below the magnificent castle of Cair Paravel, beautiful and enchanting as ever. Memories of the countless times he spent on that beach, feeling the warmth of the golden sand beneath his feet and the kissing light of the entrancing afternoon sun all over again, memories intrigued by the velvet waves and their serene, soothing melody as they collided with the sandy soil.

He twirled around and looked up at the great cliffs. There it was, standing in its radiant glory, the residence of Narnia's four greatest monarchs. It was even greater and imposing than the way he had rebuilt it, he had not done it justice after all, no matter what Aslan said. Curiosity to familiarize himself with the interior of the castle overtook him and he started seeking the way that would take him up.

It was not long before he found a flight of stairs made out of marble which led him to the front courtyard of the castle. He smiled delighted at the beauty of it all but wondered how could his ancestor have managed to destroy such a magical place. But he had to thank Caspian the Conqueror for taking over Narnia otherwise he would have never been its King, nor would he have met the Kings and Queens of Old.

"Excuse me, young man, are you looking for someone? Can I help you?" an old woman got in his way and offered him a willing smile of kindness. He was at first taken aback to see a human in the Narnia of the Golden Age and he realized that many people and Narnians alike were moving around hastily and in frenzy, but he then remembered that a great number of Archenlandians had moved in Narnia and so had some people from the Seven Isles and beyond.

He smiled to himself, he must have seemed lost and like a fool to those passing him by, with that idiotic smile of admiration and his uncertain steps. "No, thank you, ma'am. Now if you'll excuse me, I must keep going." He grinned apologetically at her and inclined slightly his head and she curtsied before continuing on her way.

After marveling at the beauty of it all a bit more, he finally entered the castle and realized it was identical to the way he had rebuilt it, though it seemed more alive and fairytale-like to his eyes. The colours of the walls and mosaics or paintings were as vivid as ever, all of them cheerful, delighting one's heart while the planters on each corner of every entrance gave the place a more exotic aura. Still, he felt like home though weird, for he knew no one else but its rulers, whom he had yet to meet.

Upon entering the great throne room, he realized there was a celebration going in the castle. He accidentally bumped on people dancing or serving but no one seemed to take actual notice of him, except some women and girls whose eyes fell upon him. He felt weird being so young again and attracting women's gazes in a different way than the one they did for a respectful King of old age. But he grinned to himself and kept going, walking across the room.

He had not yet reached the four thrones he so anticipated to see with his own eyes when a young girl, no older than seventeen years old accidentally bumped on him, pushing him as violently as to make him collide against the hard wall. He rubbed his head as a momentary dizziness distracted him for a moment and he felt a light hand on his shoulder while a chirpy, soft voice kept on mumbling apologies.

"It's all right, I'm fine." He uttered after a while and turned to look at the girl. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips the moment his eyes fell upon the girl's face. Gray-blue, piercing eyes shimmering under the glowing torch light, giving away her playful, chirpy character. Blushing cheeks that proclaimed the fact her face was already decorated by a sweet, almost bashful but shameless shade of rosy pink while her perfectly shaped roseate lips were threatening to break into a smile of any kind. Her light-brown hair dropping softly on her shoulders in playful ringlets while wreath of small florets of violet lilies and velvety white daisies was resting on top of her head.

"Lucy?" he requested merrily and almost smacked himself when seeing her shocked expression and widened eyes. But of course she did not know him and was not used to strangers calling her by her first name!, he told to himself angrily. "I mean, Queen Lucy."

"Who are you, sir?" she requested gently, a frown of puzzlement and perplexion replacing her apologetic smile. He had to strain himself not to smile at the inquisitive expression of her face. Sweet, innocent, little Lucy, curious about anything and everything and determined to learn about them. How he had missed her. They had grown even closer during the voyage on board his prideful _Dawn Treader_. He remembered how fond she was of the Narnian vessel as well, always comparing its virtues and grace with the _Splendor Hyaline_. She was thrilled to be on board a Narnian ship and journeying across the seas, looking to quench her thirst for adventure and mysteries, just like her brother Edmund.

He cleared his throat and stood in a proud manner like a gentleman. "I am Caspian X of Telmar, Your Majesty. I have come-"

"Are you a guest of mine?" she cut him off and despite her efforts to look proper and to disguise her excitement, she couldn't hide the shimmering enthusiasm from her revealing, clear eyes. Not from someone who already knew her anyway –but she wasn't aware of that'. "Oh, it matters not. You are very welcome if you're not here to… to cause my eldest brother's fury with any…requests of any kind."

Caspian knew perfectly well what she meant by that. He had heard the Pevensies speaking many times of how easily the High King was infuriated by men who wished to court Susan or Lucy. "Don't you worry, Your Majesty. The purpose I have come to your magnificent Castle is nothing of that sort, rest assured." He smiled his crooked charming smile and saw the usual timid blush of Lucy's whenever she got flattered. "But with all due respect, may I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Oh." She exclaimed surprised and her eyes traveled across the massive hall for a moment before she replied. "It is actually a celebration for my birthday." She informed him kind of disappointed and puzzled. But she seemed to instantly forgive his ignorance when remembering he was but a stranger.

"Oh, Your Majesty, please, do forgive my ignorance and rudeness. My best of wishes for a blessed and long, happy life." He gave her a wide smile as he bowed in respect and apology. Lucy smiled her usual grin of timid enthusiasm whenever she made a new acquaintance she liked and looked bashfully at her entangled hands before her.

Caspian raised a brow. He had never seen her acting in such a manner. He got the idea she was actually flirting with him through her battering eyes and bashful, wide smiles and he wanted to get out of that situation. The image he had of Lucy in his head was the one of a girl no older than 14, innocent, with no interest in matters such as this. It felt weird to have her flirting with him discreetly but obviously.

"What is going on here?" a deep voice made them both jerk their heads –Lucy to her right and Caspian to his left- in startle. A man around his thirties, Caspian reckoned him to be 28, wearing a wary frown approached them. He had long golden hair, the same length as his was, and a golden beard. His piercing blue eyes, as clear as the sea after a storm, made him feel kind of ashamed, though he knew not, as they focused accusingly on him, burning his tanned skin. But what gave away his identity was the golden crown resting upon his halo of small curled locks of hair. It was magnificent just like the man's title. "Who are you?"

Even though a great deal older and different looking, he felt like the very first time he met him in the woods. He wished they would not have a duel again. Despite their not so close friendship, Caspian and Peter had grown to be good friends after the Narnian Revolution and he felt relieved and happy to see the High King again. Had Peter known who he was, he would have laughed at him for growing a beard but he bit his tongue and kept that thought to himself. "I am Ki- Caspian, the Tenth of Telmar. You must be High King Peter."

"I am indeed." He replied coldly. Caspian noticed the protective and almost possessive arm he had wrapped around his sister's waist and had drawn her closer to him. Well, he had to convince him he was not there to court his little sister, though being Susan's courter was an idea much appealing to him. Surprised by himself, he cleared his head from those thoughts and focused on the very cautious and suspicious High King of Narnia. "What business brought you to my kingdom?"

Caspian noticed with a hidden funny look, Lucy's roll of eyes at her brother's words. "Actually, I wish to have a private audience with you, Your High Majesty."

"To save you the trouble, sir, I am to inform you that I shall not permit your courting neither of my sisters. And now I must ask you to leave otherwise-"

"No, no, no, no! Your Majesty, you have misinterpreted my intentions. The type of request I wish to make is entirely unlike one of courting your sister." He hurried to cut him off even though he knew it was rude to interrupt a King's speech. He could not let him imagine the worst for him otherwise he would not be accepted and would not win their trust and faith. "I wish to serve and protect Narnia as a Knight."

"A Knight? You wish to be a Knight of the Noble Order of the Table?" Peter's hold around Lucy's waist relaxed and he looked more at ease though as inquisitively cautious as before.

"Well, I would be honored to be one of the Knights of the Noble Order and I am certain I can prove myself. My skills in swordsmanship are one of the best in my land –I usually fight with two swords or a sword and daggers- and I can handle more than sufficiently a crossbow and perhaps a longbow. I've had…a good master." He muttered to himself, remembering with nostalgia the few times Susan had been so kind as to share with him her knowledge and her techniques of the art of archery.

But yet again he shook those memories away, surprised with himself. It's been too long since he last got so many memories of his time with Susan and he wasn't sure what to think or feel. "And I am excellent in horseriding." He felt foolish, praising himself in such manner but he had to convince the High King. "I give you my word, should you give me a chance and test me, I shall be proved worthy to be part of the Noble Order."

The King arched an intrigued brow and his piercing eyes traveled their way up and down his figure. Had he not been who he is, Caspian knew that Peter would have been circling him pensively by now. "You do not need only fighting skills, sir. You have to prove your loyalty to our kingdom and worthy of our trust in you. And it is not an easy task to be accomplished. The Knights constituting the Order are all chosen by my brother, King Edmund and myself, and we are both greatly strict and demanding judges. We do not wish traitors among us, sir Caspian."

"And I can assure you, Your Majesty, I am not a traitor. The love I hold for your land is the one a man holds for his home. I am willing to do anything to defend and protect it as well as Your Majesties, my King." He inclined respectfully his head while saying that and saw the faintest hint of acquiesce in Peter's sea-blue eyes. The King folded his arms on his chest and took one last look at him.

"All right, Caspian of Telmar. You shall have your chance but after my brother and sister's return." He announced him in a guarded manner and was about to leave.

"Wait, Your Majesty, you mean King Edmund and Queen Susan are not present?"

"That's right." Lucy got in the conversation. Peter gave her a hard look but after a pleading grimace of hers, his stiffened expression softened and he smiled faintly at her, leaving the discussion up to her. "Our brother and sister have gone on business in Calormen after the Tisroc's invitation. It's been nearly two weeks now and I reckon they'll be back in three maybe four days time."

Caspian's lips shaped a perfect, round 'O' as illuminative understanding dawned on him. Yes, he did remember the siblings mentioning something about a trip of the two middle Pevensies in Calormen after the Tisroc and his son invited them. With a soft smile, he remembered the excitement written all over Edmund's face as he narrated the way things unfolded and the two nations, Narnia and Calormen, ended up battling near Archenland with Narnia defeating Calormen of course. But what was the reason? Caspian wondered with a frown.

"You know, sir Caspian, I must apologise on behalf of my brother. Please, do forgive his rudeness, he's a little upset since our sister's departure." Lucy spoke in a low voice, looking out cautiously for Peter, not wanting him to listen to her words. "You see, he never really trusted Calormenes but his mistrust in them grew even deeper when Rabadash insisted upon his marrying Susan. He was forced to leave Narnia, saying that he had changed his mind on the matter but Peter –and Edmund for that matter- are not convinced. And now that she's in Calormen… well, you understand… he had made it clear he did not wish for her to follow Edmund but he never really could stop our sister when she sets her mind on something. Well, nobody really understood her reason of wanting to follow Edmund but I guess she'll tell us upon her return."

Caspian listened carefully her words, proceeding the information and trying to connect it with what he already knew. And suddenly he remembered everything and he almost gasped as realization hit him hard like a massive rock. Rabadash, the Calormene Prince who wanted to force Queen Susan into marrying him and declared war when she and Edmund escaped. He had to stop that, he had to do something. Aslan had a reason to send him at that specific time and place. He had to find a way to go to Calormen.

"Uh, are you all right, sir?" the Valiant Queen looked concerned at his sudden change of mood. Sweet Lucy, always concerned even for people she hardly knew, always trying to be of comfort to them.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Just a little weary…" his voice trailed off, as he realized he had no place to stay.

"Oh." Lucy only said, looking uncertainly away, biting her lips. She was obviously in the middle of a thinking process. "We have spare rooms upstairs, if you need a place to stay."

"Oh, that would be convenient indeed. I can assure you, I shall find another place to stay first in the morning." He bowed in gratitude.

"Nonsense. You shall stay here as long as you need. Cair is quite great a castle, you shall be of no trouble to anybody." She assured him and after they said their goodnights and she promised him another audience with the High King, she had a servant lead him upstairs to his future accommodation.

To tell the truth, he had lied to the Queen. The first thing he would try to do the following morning would be to seek for an audience with King Peter so to have permission to go to Calormen. He did not know how or the reason of him having to go there, but he would go nonetheless. The Gentle Queen of Narnia was in danger and only he knew what was to happen. And he would prevent it.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, what do you think? Is it worth to be written or should I forget about it? :P I am kind of fond of this story I have started here but without your support it's nothing... So tell me what you think in a review :D I swear the story is much better than it looks! <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**

**kate xxx**


	2. Captain of Narnia

**So one little thing I forgot to mention in chapter 1; it's been a year since I last read _The Horse and his Boy_ so you can assume I barely remember the story :P So please forgive me if I'm not true to the book but I actually never intended to be. After all, this is FANFICTION, right?**

* * *

><p>"I think I made myself clear when I said, I shall wait for my brother's return before you-"<p>

"Yes, you did, Your High Majesty. But please, make me just a simple knight in your army for the time being. There is one thing I really must do."

Peter the Magnificent gave him a hard look when interrupted and Caspian found himself once again averting his gaze away in shame like he had in Aslan's How. He did not feel intimidated but the way he glared at him made him feel ashamed, embarrassed. From the first moment they met it was clear, it was hard to win the High King's sympathies and trust. But he had already accomplished said task once, he could do it again. "And may I inquire as to the urgency you must attend to?"

Caspian sighed. "I wish to go to Calormen." He only said. And next, came the question he knew would eventually come. The King was demanding the reason. "I wish to take a few men and protect Their Majesties, King Edmund and Queen Susan, for I know they are in peril. I wish to protect them."

"My brother and sister can protect themselves, of that I can assure you. You need not-"

"And still, I must insist upon my request." The Telmarine interrupted him again, this time ignoring the glare that fired daggers of the King. He had to convince him. "Just give me a horse and a few men of your army, my liege. It is something I feel I must do. I implore you, Your Majesty, please, give me this chance."

Peter arched a brow, side-glancing at him, eyes filled with uncertainty. Caspian knew, the idea of sending few more of his men to guard his siblings was quite appealing indeed in Peter's eyes and sooner or later, he would acquiesce. What he could not be so sure of, was in whose hands he would actually leave the leadership up to. It had to be him, he begged to Aslan, he was the only one who knew what would happen next.

"All right. Consider it as your chance to prove your loyalty in Narnia and its monarchs. But it is your _only_ chance. Do not fail me, young man." The man eventually gave in and to Caspian, it appeared he had softened a bit and was not as hostile and wary as he was before. And he had to bite his tongue in order not to smile at his calling him a 'young man', at the irony behind those words. Once he had been the young man while Caspian was at least two years older than him. What a funny turn of events. At least he would get to know how Peter felt by having to share leadership with an older man. Well, he would not be doing that exactly this time around, but he would get so see some things from the Pevensies perspective.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You have my word, you shall not regret it." He bowed with a wide smile of relief and gratitude which seemed to please the King. Peter gave him a small smile, nodding in approval. He walked around his study and beside him, placing an arm on his back, leading him out of his study room.

"You have your place in Narnia's army," he announced with a light smile as they walked across the great corridor towards the stairs that lead downstairs. ", provided you prove you're handy when given a sword." He added and Caspian's smile turned into a frown of exasperation and a roll of his dark orbs. "Let's dance you and I, huh?"

Caspian looked quizzically at the High King. Was he challenging him to a duel? Well, he would sign on the King's dotted lines and give all of himself to prove of his worthiness. The sooner he got his knighthood, the faster he would get to Susan and Edmund. He was not sure what the reason was of his great need to be there, to protect them –and especially Susan- even though he knew they didn't really need protection. Maybe it was the immense wish to meet them earlier or perhaps his limitless, friendly affection toward them. However, he did notice the skipping of his heart at the mere thought of seeing Susan again and he wanted to wish it away. He just couldn't.

"I am but a humble knight-to-be at your services, my King." He answered after a moment, his reply sounding more playful and challenging than it should. He should not forget they weren't the Pevensies he knew, they weren't his friends and family. They didn't know him.

But the High King nodded in agreement, even though not really smiling, but a spark of mischief was shining shamelessly in his crystal clear, blue eyes.

He led him to the practicing fields, offered him an extra sword while he equipped himself with his shield and his faithful Rhindon –a spark of nostalgia and melancholy embraced Caspian's heart at the sight of the great sword he had once been bearing and defeating enemies with for the safety of Narnia, but it had never really been his, it had always belonged to Peter and seeing him with it in his hands, brought a smile of satisfaction on his lips-. They both chose to take their shirts off since the sun was scorching and not a single breeze carrying the ocean's refreshing coolness blew that day, much to the two men's bewilderment.

The duel lasted quite long since both opponents were the greatest swordsmen in whole of Narnia and were equally skilled and blessed. Usually, Peter was the attacker, charging with his blade on Caspian each time in a different manner and several times, the Telmarine was off guard but he always managed to block his blows.

And again, whenever Caspian was defensively attacking, he tried to mix up the Telmarine techniques with the Narnian ones he had been taught from Reepicheep and other Narnians but the King was never taken aback, always to the ready to strike with a blow of his and to block with his unbeatable shield.

Eventually, Caspian put into practice an old Telmarine technique, a quite tricky one. Knowing Peter was staring right into his eyes, guessing his next move that way, he pretended to be thinking of swishing his blade to his knees level and so he did.

Peter jumped instinctively at the sight of the Telmarine blade being swished under his feet but at his landing, he was taken aback as something was dragged under his feet a little lower than his knees. He was thrown on his back and the fall made him a little dizzy, in addition to the burning heat of the sun he would never get used to. However, his reflexes were fast as a lighting bolt and he instantly sat upright, prepared to receive another blow. But as he raised his sword, Caspian kicked with force with the tip of his boot Peter's locked fingers around Rhindon's hilt. The High King cried in pain and was unprepared when Caspian knocked his sword out of his grip with his own blade. He found the tip of the Telmarine weapon touching lightly his throat and he looked up, panting breathlessly. "Why do I have the impression you cheated?"

"Most certainly did not. In Telmar, we just have different techniques you are not familiar with." Caspian vindicated himself with an apologetic, innocent grin. He offered his hand which the King accepted eagerly but prevented himself from patting him on the shoulder. Such friendly gesture would turn the High King guarded and cautious again.

"Well, have in mind that once King Edmund has returned, he will certainly request a lesson of these techniques of yours. And so shall I." Peter informed him, almost in a warning manner but Caspian only chuckled quietly.

"I would be most honored to oblige to the Kings of Narnia's wishes." He said, bowing a little. "But what of my title? Have I earned knighthood, Your Majesty?"

"That you have, sir Caspian. But you are not a knight of Narnia's Noblest Order. And you will not obtain the title unless you prove worthy and return my brother and sister safely back to Cair Paravel."

Caspian noticed the sudden increasing concern in his voice. He also noticed that he did not seem as certain of their safety and ability to protect themselves in case of need, plus, his confidence of them actually being in need of aid was greater than before. Why the sudden change of mind? "You have my permission to commence your journey to Calormen tomorrow. I shall select five troops of Narnia's army to accompany you."

"I thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed gratefully and started putting on his shirt, hoping to be able to get a bath the sooner he could steal some time. "You have my word, Narnia's King and Queen shall be returned safely to their land. I will make sure of that myself."

* * *

><p>After relaxing a while in his bathtub, Caspian put on the cloths the maids had brought for him as dinner time was approaching and he had been invited by the royals to join them. He had to make a good impression and not run late.<p>

A light, almost timid knock on the door distraught him from his preoccupations and at his permission to enter, a very flustered Queen Lucy opened slowly the door. "May I come in? I hope I'm not intruding…?"

"You most certainly are not, Your Majesty. Please, do come in." he greeted her with the most generous of smiles as she shut softly the door behind her and approached him but sitting in the chair he was motioning her to, vividly. "To what do I the pleasure of your visit, Majesty? I was just preparing myself to join you and your brother at the dining hall."

"Oh, yes, I can tell." She grinned widely, glancing with a blush at the sweaty clothes thrown footloosely all over his massive bed. Embarrassed by the mess of his room, he hurried to tidy it up a bit and she giggled at his rushed efforts to fold the clothes and pile them. "Please, do not bother. My brother, King Edmund, shares this same… habit of yours. And sometimes, King Peter as well." She informed him with a reassuring smile.

He smirked, recalling himself a few times of when he shared the same cabin on board the _Dawn Treader_ with Edmund, when the boy would toss his things here and there and would throw himself in his hammock, too tired to bother even thinking of tiding up his mess. He couldn't exactly bring himself to imagine Peter doing the same ritual as his brother but Lucy never lied. "Still, it's quite an embarrassment for a mere knight-"

"Oh, yes, I've heard the news!" Lucy cut him off excitedly. "Congratulations on your new title, I am certain you will soon earn the one of the Order's Knight. But actually, that is the very reason of my visit. I have some news to deliver to you."

Caspian frowned in pure inquisition and concern. "Oh. Do share this news you speak off, Your Majesty."

"Earlier this morning, after yours and my brother's little duel in fact, we received a quite… disturbing letter. We have been informed that the possibility of the Giants of Ettinsmoor rebelling against us is undeniable. My brother believes it's only a matter of time before they defeat our forces there and make their way through Narnia to attack Cair Paravel."

She paused looking seriously worried but always a hopeful spark would flicker in her gray-blue eyes. "I am convinced that my brother's wish will be now to cancel your journey to Calormen and send you with our troops to the mountains of the north."

Caspian's eyes grew twice as big and he muttered several 'No's under his breath. "No, I can't. I must go-"

"To Calormen, yes. I do not know of the real purpose behind this journey of yours but I do trust you were sent to us from Aslan."

He knitted his brows in question but did not voice his puzzled thoughts. He knew the Queen would not leave him with unanswered questions even if she wanted to.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Aslan visited me in my dream just the night before your arrival. He told me that my sister and brother are in need of help and that help would arrive soon. I think this help is you, no, I _know_ it's you! And I wish for my siblings' safety, for I love them dearly and I do not wish them to be harmed. This is the reason I shall help you leave for Calormen and have some of our troops accompanying you."

He sighed relieved and placed his palm over his heart, mumbling his gratitude and appreciation. It was good to know he had someone powerful on his side to help him. He would have never stood a chance against the High King on his own but with Lucy's help, everything could be done. Besides Peter usually gave in to his sisters' demands and implores.

"Later this evening, a Narnian will knock on your door. You will follow him. He will know-"

"Uh, forgive my interruption, Majesty, but do you mean I'll be departing in secret?" he asked awkwardly and she nodded her head lightly with an apologetic small smile. "But why?"

"Convincing my brother will take much more time and sweat than you can possibly imagine and it could be too late when that happens. You just leave and I will handle the High King." She dismissed with a graceful wave of her delicate hand.

Suddenly her face lit up as if she was reminded of something and she started searching herself for a certain item, only to discover it up her sleeve. Two letters and a string with golden, beautifully shaped beads. A golden lion's head with rich mane was hanging among the beads. It seemed like a lucky charm.

"Please, have these. It's a letter for my sister; please give it to her when you find her. And this one is for King Lune of Archenland. And this, this is a charm an old woman once gave me. It has served me well and I want you to have it now."

He accepted kind of hesitantly, but she buried it in his sweaty, warm palm with a motivating smile. However, he could make out the hope but also the fear glistening in her eyes in the way she smiled. He looked at it and appreciated it was given to him as a token from the Queen and though it wasn't much, it meant a lot to him. She had given it, believing with all of her heart it would help him. "May Aslan be with you, sir Caspian." She spoke again in a soft voice as she headed to exit the room. "Please bring my siblings safely back. Consider it your birthday gift for me!" she added playfully.

He grinned. He knew well that she detested being sorrowful and doubtful when things got tough. She would always encourage herself thinking that Aslan was protecting and watching over them all. And then she would try to joke even if she was the only one smiling. The fact alone that she tried brought smiles upon everyone's faces. Despite her tender age, she was wise and courageous. "Oh, I forgot to ask, if I may be so bold, how old are you now, Your Majesty?"

"I'm nineteen." She giggled at his funny look. "Yes, I know, I look a bit younger, everybody says so! Oh, and pray tell, how old do you suppose my brother, King Peter is?" she suddenly asked in a challenging tone.

"Uh… twenty-eight?" he guessed awkwardly and was not surprised when she started giggling again. "Wrong guess, then?"

"Frightfully wrong! Forgive me, sir Caspian, do not be offended, it's not you I'm laughing at! It's the fact that whomever I ask, they think my brother is older than he really is. Anyhow, Peter is not yet twenty-five, just so you know!"

Caspian chuckled, ready to retort with some funny comment when he was cut off by the Valiant Queen yet again. "Oh, may I be so bold as to inquire your age, sir?"

"Oh, well, I'm…!" his voice died away when he realized he did not really know how old he was. Well, technically, he had lived for sixty seven years but now that Aslan had restored him his youth, how old was he? "Well, uhmm…"

Lucy gave a hearted laugh at his puzzled look full of bewilderment. "You've forgotten?"

Caspian gave her a funny look while she kept on laughing. Well, he enjoyed her laughter, it was true, sincere and melodious, like a young woman's of her age. However, he could still hear fourteen-year-old Lucy's squealing laughter, so cheerful as joyous bells on the brightest day. Oh, yes, she truly was like the little sister he had always wished to have.

Taking advantage of her laughter which was distracting her, he glanced over at his mirror. How old did he look? "Of course, I have not! That would have been preposterous!" he exclaimed in a comically dramatic voice, earning yet another wave of giggles out of her. "I am turning twenty four in tenth of December!"

"Oh, how lovely!" she exclaimed in enthusiasm, bringing her hands on her chest in delight. "In two months time, we shall have another celebration in Cair Paravel!"

"Oh, yes, we… we will?" he practically questioned as realization dawned on him. He chuckled awkwardly, almost nervously. "Oh, how nice…!"

"Nice indeed!" Lucy agreed in her beaming voice. "Anyway, I have kept you from your preoccupations long enough! I'd better go and leave you to your… preparations for tonight's departure!" she whispered conspiratorially those last words and he nodded, winking knowingly at her. "Well, good luck! May Aslan watch over you! Which I know he will!"

* * *

><p>During dinner, Caspian had received meaningful glances from the Valiant Queen. Lots of them. She seemed uncertain if he was ready or prepared or suitable enough for the mission she wished him to do but she had faith that he would succeed. And when Lucy had faith, Caspian had reason to feel a favourable change in the winds and to feel that perhaps Lady Luck was on his side after all.<p>

She did not have a chance to share another word on the matter with him. King Peter, to the contrary, informed him of the sudden change of plans and that he thought it best and more appropriate that he follow him all the way to the mountains of the north and offer his skills and help against the rebellious Giants. Caspian only nodded with a faint, forced smile and focused on picking at his food. He forced down his throat as much as he could for he knew the time when he'd have a proper meal again was not in the offing.

Around midnight, when the castle's long, stony corridors were dimly lit by the few torches hanging here and there on the walls, and the few guards were patrolling around Cair and the halls, Caspian was packing a small satchel with the things he would mostly need; daggers, bandages –one can never be too careful-, two bottles of water, Lucy's letters –the charm he had it around his wrist and up his sleeve-, maybe a book –just in case he got bored, which he highly doubted it- a common horn, and a clean shirt. His sword was strapped tightly around his waist.

Not long after he had returned to his chambers, a hasty, demanding knock on the door shattered the vexed silence. He rushed to the door and opened it just a little, only to reveal a faun, not too young but not too old, dressed in full armor, except the helmet, and a torch in his hand. "Good evening, sir Caspian. My name is Kamrian. Are you ready, captain?"

Caspian nodded violently and reached for the satchel lying on the cold floor behind the door. "Oh, yes, I'm-, wh-what did you call me?"

The faun gave a faint chuckle before he turned serious again. "Yes, Queen Lucy made you the captain of our squad. Now please, if you follow me, you need an armor."

"That I do, sir Kamrian." Caspian quenched all of the candles' light in the room with his swift breath and threw his satchel over his shoulder, closing gently and silently the door and tailing the hurried faun.

"Just Kamrian, Captain." The faun requested kindly as they descended the stairs, his goat hooves clattering soundly against the stony floor. Caspian feared that would raise suspicions but no one of the guards they had passed by tried to question them.

Soon, they were walking across the stables, where a single fire was giving light to the dark place. A group of six or seven troops were all around it, sharpening their swords, or testing their bows' strings and putting on their armor. They all greeted him respectfully. He realized four of them were true Narnians, three fauns and a dwarf –who he could only assume he was a fine archer- and of course, their horses were Narnians as well. The rest they were human and they had their own not talking horses.

He was instantly given an armor which was as light and simple as his Telmarine one. The helmet he did not accept since he would never bring himself to bear it. He disliked the feeling of his sweaty head under a piece of metal when riding across the desert. "So which horse will I be riding?"

The troops regarded one another amused before one of the humans, named Avidan, with unruly, curly sandy hair stepped forward. "Captain, we will not be riding horses. Griffins are our best way of quick transportation since Archenland alone is five and maybe more days away from the castle of Cair Paravel. From Anvard, we shall continue on horseback which is two days to Calormen capital, Tashbaan."

"Oh." Caspian's only reply was since he felt incredibly stupid. He knew beforehand that Anvard was a great deal away from Cair, then why had he forgotten about it and was about to be as foolish as to ride his way there? At least his soldiers named it as the 'ignorance of the stranger', or the new member of the group. He hoped they were not envious of him for becoming captain while being for such a little, practically nonexistent, time in the army. He would not want rivalries and fights among them.

At least their stop in Anvard explained Lucy's letter to King Lune.

He let himself be lead by the troops out of the stables where eight griffins were saddled and ready to make their way through the heavens. He was surprised to see that the one looking strongest was given to him but said nothing on the matter. He was introduced to all of them and to the griffins as well before they mounted them.

"Well then… to Anvard!"

* * *

><p>They flew unceasingly all night long and by the late afternoon the following day they were landing before the Archenlandian palace. King Lune instantly sent for them his son, young Prince Cor –Caspian was reminded of his own life as a Prince upon meeting the boy- and a few servants to greet them and lead them through the marble corridors and halls to the throne room where he awaited for them.<p>

Caspian was instantly fond of the King, he greeted them warmly but there was an urgency about his friendly aura. "It's a blessing from above you have arrived!" he had said. "My son arrived, just a couple of hours before you did, and brought me alarming news from Their Majesties!"

Caspian placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and produced Lucy's letter from his satchel. He had wished he would be given an hour or two of respite but meeting the King this alarmed could never imply something of good nature. Lune grabbed concerned the letter out of his grasp and started reading it hungrily. "Yes, of course!" he exclaimed once he was finished, causing the bewilderment of them all. "Ramia, prepare our finest horses for the gentlemen here. I need eight of them before the gates in fifteen minutes!"

A servant boy, no older than the Prince himself, jogged off, his footsteps were audible even when he exited the great room.

"Your Majesty, please, could you give us some explanations-?"

"Of course, Captain, forgive my forgetfulness!" the King of Archenland cut him off immediately. "Like I told you, my son just arrived from Tashbaan. He was accompanying Their Majesties since they are very fond of him and him of them. From what he told me, Prince Rabadash has requested permission once more to have Queen Susan's hand in marriage. As expected, he was denied the permission. Apparently, this time round he will not accept refusal. He planned to force the Queen into marrying him, so Their Majesties and my son planned their escape."

Caspian's eyes went back and forth confused as he proceeded what the wise man was narrating him. "So, where are the King and Queen now?"

"Calormenes found out and only my son managed to escape! Aslan only knows how those… _barbarians_ are treating the poor young monarchs!"

Caspian's lips parted and his dark eyes widened in surprise and shock. They were late, they had to hurry. There was no time to lose anymore, things had gotten different. He did not recall Edmund or Susan mentioning something about their plans of escape being ruined or in vain. He actually remembered pretty vividly Edmund's victorious smile as he narrated their glorious getaway under the noses of the Calormenes. What had gone wrong?

Without giving much thought on anything, he thanked the King and hurried his way back to the courtyard, listening to his troops' footsteps trailing noisily behind him. The servants with the horses were just arriving but he did not stand and wait. He jogged towards them, his followers mimicking his action, he grabbed the reins of one of the pride and beautiful beasts and mounted it.

"Come on, men, there is no time to waste! We shall make no stops until we reach Tashbaan, is that understood?" he yelled fiercely and even if anyone wished to refuse, they would be intimidated by the determined, raging expression of the young man's and keep their thoughts to themselves.

And with that, the eight of them galloped away, pushing their horses to their limits in order to arrive in the Calormen capital in time. Caspian felt despair and rage boiling in him. He had never been on good terms with Calormen even as King of Narnia. He had always detested their moralities and values, thinking them to be prejudiced, uncivilized, unfair. And now, they had captured Narnia's monarchs and people he truly cared about. And they would not get away with it, not if he could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter could have been better, maybe less rushed, but still, I do like it. And what about you? <strong>Do you like the way I have changed the story? <strong> I so much enjoy writing from Caspian's perspective, I do love him very much :D **

**Anyway, I want to thank all of your for your kind reviews and all, you are what keeps me going :) I'm sorry if I did not reply to all of you, I'm really trying. **

**Last but not least, I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandpa's loving memory. He passed away just this morning and I want to do something for him, even if it's something as minor as that... R.I.P grandpa, you shall be greatly missed...  
><strong>


	3. In Calormen

Head spinning.

Sore muscles burning.

Feet feeling as if walking on lit, hot coals, unstable.

Vision limited because of the grave, hostile darkness of the underground room.

The disgusting scents wafting in the air, emerged from the disgustingly damp floor of the cell, were scorching her throat.

And the constant clattering noise of the bars was bouncing off on the stony walls, piercing her ears.

"Enough! It is pointless. The only thing you'll accomplish is anger them and…" her voice trailed off meaningfully and she looked away, biting her lips.

Queen Susan the Gentle was a person who liked to speak the truth, no matter how cruel or heart-breaking it was. She would speak it, of course, in a way that was neither cruel nor heart-breaking, but she would speak it none the less. She did not want to hide her true opinion and in some way, lie by altering the truth. And everyone respected and was content for that trait of hers. But she would not dare speak the words now, not when they were both aware how terrible they would sound. No, she didn't even want to imagine another punishment befalling on her youngest brother by those barbarians because of the noise he made.

King Edmund easily figured out what the words she dared not give voice to meant, and so he withdrew himself from the rusty bars of their cell, ceasing his repeated violent knocking of foot on it, and sat by his sister's side, throwing an arm over her bare shoulders –her gown's design was an off-the-shoulder one and the Calormenes were not as polite as to offer her a blanket or jacket and she was already starting to tremble- and pulled her to him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Don't you worry, Sue, we shall be fine." He said in a whispering voice and she was surprised by the emotion wavering in his words. Edmund had never been one for heart-felt words and conversations but he must be really shaken himself by the last events. "Really. I trust your beloved Corin will alert his father. King Lune would never abandon us in our fates. He will find a way to save us. Just wait and see."

Susan smiled against his neck. "I know." She said softly, enjoying feeling so much closer to her brother. "Wait." She exclaimed in a hushed tone and lifted her head. "My _beloved_ Corin?"

Edmund chuckled. "Isn't he?" he said in a challenging manner, arching a clever brow. "Oh, you should have seen your face when you found he had returned from his last escapade here in Calormen!"

Susan scrunched her nose dismissively and had she been in a playful, gay mood, she would probably have stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and looked away, pulling her again close to him when catching with the corner of his eye her sorrowful, uncertain frown. "Do you think Aslan is around here, somewhere? Watching us?"

"Aslan is always watching over us and He always will!" he whispered comfortingly and wished that he were anything like Lucy. She was the faithful, the valiant one. She held more faith and trust in Aslan than anyone he knew, she would have had the right words to speak to their sister and comfort her. "Sue, what happened? Why have you suddenly lost your faith?"

"I have not lost my faith, Edmund!" she practically exclaimed and stood up, walking across the cell and standing before the window, tiptoeing a little to gaze at the world out of it. She sighed after a while and looked at him. "I'm just being…"

"Logical, Susan?"

"No!" She sighed again and hid her face in her palms. She didn't know what to think or feel. She was lost. She wished Lucy were with them to offer them her valiance and she wished Peter were also there to give them strength and courage with his noble heart. How dearly she missed her siblings and she so regretted missing her little sister's nineteenth birthday. But Lucy had said she did not mind and that they would after all throw a private party upon her and Edmund's return. But now they were imprisoned and Aslan only knew what was to happen to them. "I don't know, I am not sure. I… I just have a bad feeling about this. Something just not…feels right. Something is out of place."

"Like this was not meant to happen?" the young King added intrigued and somehow he found some of his own thoughts were matching his sister's uncertain words. Susan looked at him only a little surprised and nodded silently. Edmund waved slightly his hands and shrugged the matter off. "You know, we would not be here had you brought your quiver or horn."

"Dearest brother, how many times must I ask you to quit mumbling? It's quite frustrating, you know." She replied, this time the smirk barely able to be disguised by her pursing her lips. He stared at her blankly before they both started chuckling. It was a private joke of theirs, he would blame everything on her and she would reply saying something either completely irrelevant or nonsensical.

"Here, here, here. And I used to think that prison causes one's sorrow not merriness." A heavily accented, hoarse voice, spoke made them snap their heads to the direction of the bars. A man with dark characteristics and skin had placed his arms through the iron rails and was resting them on the bars while a mischievous smirk was plastered on his tanned face. "Greetings, Your Majesties. How are you enjoying your stay in our luxurious accommodations so far?"

Edmund's face hardened and his jaw clenched as he greeted his teeth in fury. Susan was trying hard to mask her feelings of disdain and hatred under her indifference but emotions are usually difficult to be hidden or altered, especially for the Gentle Queen of Narnia. She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and gave a cold glare at the young man on the cell's bars. "What is it that you want, Saqib?" she asked calmly but the menace and harshness was crystal clear in her narrowed, dark cerulean orbs. "Did His Highness send his minion for a purpose or mocking us is your favourite past time?"

"King Edmund, your sister needs to remember her place and guard her tongue." The man said in a counseling, ironical friendly manner and Susan could sense her brother's muscles tense under her palm. "Or there might be consequences that nobody, especially my noble master, desires."

"Noble, you say? We are talking about the same unworthy, spineless git of a Prince, are we not?" Edmund pretended to be ignorant and Saqib's dark eyes narrowed threateningly, gripping with such force the rails that the olive skin of his knuckles turned white.

"You shall watch your tongue when speaking of His Highness, King Edmund, or you shall lose it." He hissed, poison dripping from his dark lips and moist eyes. "I will overlook your lack of respect towards my master's face for now, King Edmund. Besides, it is her I came for. His Highness requests to have an audience with the barbarian Queen."

"Oh, and he expects that this kind of compliments will lure her in following you?"

Susan squeezed Edmund on the shoulder before he spoke words that the Calormenes would make him regret later and walked forward. "If making another marriage proposal is what Prince Rabadash plans to do then I refuse to acquiesce to his request. And now I must ask you to leave. There is nothing you can offer or say that will change my mind, so you might as well save yourself the trouble of trying to persuade me. It is a lost cause."

A malefic but soft chuckle echoed through the humid stony walls of the dungeons before another man made his appearance, standing proudly right beside Saqib. The servant gasped and bowed while walking aside, apologizing for being in the Prince's way. But the Calormene Prince gave little notice to his minion. "Susan the Gentle of Narnia. This title is terribly unfit for a barbarian Queen, would you not agree, Saqib?"

Edmund could not control his rage and he gripped the bars as well. None of the two men stepped backwards but they both looked surprised at his reaction. But Rabadash waved aside Edmund and glued his disgustingly lustful and hungry eyes on Susan's gentle form. "Very well, Susan of Narnia, I shall leave you a day to consider my generous offer. But keep in mind, barbarian Queen, that the very next time I shall pay you a visit and your answer is still negative, then I will be forced to put into action another…method…" his voice trailed off meaningfully as he glanced significantly at her brother.

Susan instantly got the message and gasped in terror over thinking the nasty and cruel tribulations her young brother would be forced to undergo because of her. The Prince of Calormen was aware of that fact and gave her one last vicious, amused chuckle before ordering his minion away and tailing him.

Susan sank in her feet, kneeling on the moist floor, salty tears watering her diamond-like eyes. But she bit her lips and fisted her palms, keeping control of her exhausted body's emotional outbursts. Edmund, seeing this, knelt beside her and placed a palm on her back, requesting the reason of her distress through his worried eyes. He knew Rabadash's persistence was coming to not only annoy but also scare her for the last few days, but now something else, something different was toying with his sister's gentle and loving heart. "I've got to accept.."

Edmund's eyes grew twice as big and even the mere thought of Rabadash touching even her hair was driving him insane and was making his insides toss and turn in disgust under his skin like restless snakes. "What? No! What are you talking about? What has gotten into you?"

"Edmund, I must… do you not understand? If I refuse once more, this time he is willing and able to act however he wishes to. I saw it in his eyes as if reading his mind, he plans to hurt you if I do not accept! And I cannot let anything happen to you, brother! I would never forgive myself if I ever did! So I must accept, but I will submit my conditions. In this war, I may be defeated, but I will not lose without a fight yet!"

The Just King stared at his sister frightened and disapprovingly but he could not help the wave of pride and satisfaction filling his heart and chest. Pride for his older sister who even when she thought all hope was lost, she would not stop fighting. She may have been given the title of Gentle, but she was a warrior Queen deep in her soul, despite her hard efforts to bury that side of her deep inside of her.

However, no matter how proud and elated he felt for his sister's courage, he also felt a shattering worry for her for in a day's time, she would give herself for his, and probably their siblings and Narnia's, safety. She would practically sacrifice herself, her happiness, her life. He did not want to let that happen, but he also had no way of preventing it. He had been trying for the last week to find a way to break out of their cell but it was pointless. There was no way of salvation. So all the Just King of Narnia could do was hold his sister in his arms and pray, pray hard and from the depths of his very core to Aslan to aid them.

And maybe help would be sent sooner.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you all remember the plan clearly?"<p>

A murmur of mumbling 'yes's shattered the haunting silence ruling the Calormene air and Caspian waved a silencing hand almost spastically in order for his troops to be quiet. He nodded calmly when they all hushed up and started creeping with his back against the wall of a house that was facing the palace of Tashbaan and was closest to it, his seven troops tailing him.

Their horses were tied up on a couple of trees nearby the house. Gikabrik, the archer dwarf was taking care of them. Caspian had to smile at the way the dwarf had started mumbling incomprehensible sayings in a grumpy voice when he asked him to just guard the horses. He reminded him too much of Trumpkin and the young man realized how much he actually missed the dwarf who seemed to be annoyed by anything and anyone.

"There! A squad of five Calormene troops is coming! Quickly!" Avidan hissed under his breath, pointing discreetly at five Calormenes riding on their horses, probably returning from their posts of patrolling the area.

Caspian nodded without turning to face them and he, followed by the Narnians, ran back to where Gikabrik was left, while the rest three humans remained in the middle of a clearing formed by crossroads. Caspian, Kamrian, Damir, and Griffith commenced arming themselves with the help of the complaining dwarf who had also been taking care of the weapons wrapped in torn fabrics.

"And you are sure this will work, boy?" the red dwarf requested for what seemed like the billionth time to Caspian, who rolled his dark eyes exasperated and replied positively once again. The Telmarine had not exactly thought his plan through, he had only had a couple of hours in peace to think, so one could find the plan a little rushed or wanting but perhaps the execution of it would prove of its efficiency.

The only difficulty was that the afternoon sky was already starting to be replaced by the evening's dark one and they had to be swift and vigorously drastic in order for them to free the two monarchs and escape before the break of dawn. And taking into account they had been travelling on horseback with _almost_ no rest at all and were all sleepless, it could be quite a task, but they would succeed. He owed it to the four monarchs, all four of them.

"Oi! Captain! You better come quickly!" Damir, a young, red-head faun hissed and waved frantically at him to follow. So Caspian did follow, tailed by their companions, apart from Gikabrik, who took his place grumpily among the horses.

They crept against a wall once more, struggles and battle cries gaining more volume and frequency. Caspian took a careful look at the clearing, his chocolate, scanning eyes roving over the area, falling over the fighting bodies of the rest of his troops who were struggling violently against each other.

"Well, that's just…_perfect_…" he muttered to himself and headed to their direction. The three fauns, however, remained in their current positions since the squad of Calormen troops had almost reached them, alarmed by the fighting of the strangers.

Caspian attempted to get in the middle but got pushed away, attempted learning the cause of the fight but received no answer. He would have intervened in another way that he was sure it would have been effective, had it not been for the five Calormenes dismounting their proud stallions and approaching them cautiously, dark eyes narrowed in suspicion and warning. "What is going on here?" one of them requested imperatively –Caspian guessed he was the captain- and when he received no reply, he unsheathed his scimitar and started approaching them. "In the name of the Tisroc (may he live forever) I order you to disband! Disband! Now!"

Bohdan pushed away Avidan and Ashok and doubled up, catching his breath. Caspian walked before him and looked him square in the face with his penetrating, brown orbs. "Explain yourselves." He spoke calmly before turning to face the other two with frustration and disappointment written all over his handsome features. "Explain yourselves all of you. Now."

The three men stared at their feet in shame before Bohdan stepped forth and uttered something about them stealing from him. Caspian pinched the bridge of his nose before glaring demandingly at the men who had been accused by the Archenlandian. They started mumbling incomprehensible words and Caspian got even more vexed by their childish behavior.

"My good sirs, forgive my companions." The Captain addressed the Calormenes with as much politeness as he could master. The five troops were now encircled by Caspian and his men since they had thought it best to get in the middle of the fight, their hands on the swords' hilts, supervising the four strangers. "We seem to lack of trust to each other, unfortunately."

"If you cannot trust yourselves, are we to trust you?" one of them asked and despite his captain's disapproval of speaking up without permission, he seemed to actually agree with his troop.

Caspian chuckled. "But, of course!" he practically exclaimed enthusiastically as he started walking closer to them. "We are guests of the Tisroc (may he live forever), though we are instructed not to give away our purpose to anybody."

"And you are?" they did not seem yet convinced by they were surely less hostile after the mention of the Tisroc.

"Uh… Miraz of Telmar. We are allies of the Tisroc (may he live forever) and we are here on matters of great importance. The only thing I am to tell you is that it concerns that… barbarian Queen of Narnia and her brother. In case she refuses to marry His Highness, Prince Rabadash, if you understand what I mean…"

The captain scrutinised his figure with his piercing, honey eyes with some doubt and wonder. Caspian did not avert his eyes or even blink, but only stared back at the man intensely, with determination, knowing that would help him get what he wanted. And he did. The Calormenes' grips relaxed around their swords and seemed less tense and ready to fight. "Fair enough. We shall take you to the Tisroc (may he live forever). If you are not who you say you are, you will be sorry."

"Well, if that is the case, then," Avidan stepped forth with a smug smirk forming on the corners of his lips. The soldier he was approaching arched a quizzical brow. "there shall be no need for you to take us anywhere!"

And with those words, all four men let a battle cry and charged on the five unprepared men with their daggers. One of Caspian's daggers found the captain's throat and another man's forehead, while Avidan strangled one of them with his bare hands, leaving the rest two to Bohdan and Ashok. They chose not to use their swords since they needed the cloths intact and ripping them off with their blades, staining them with blood, was quite undesired. "Quick, remove their clothes before the blood stain them!"

Soon all were dressed like Calormene troops, with white turbans on their heads, covering their faces up, leaving only the area of their eyes free, and Calormene armor and garments. Caspian, of course, convinced much more easily for Calormen thanks to his olive skin that had got tanned even more because of the desert's scorching sun. Ashok, however, had them tie his hands behind his back with rope since his own role demanded that to be done and had removed the turban while Caspian was holding Ashok's horse's reins.  
>They mounted the Calormenes stallions and started riding carelessly, towards the palace.<p>

"Well done, gentlemen!" Caspian applauded calmly his companions but without actually facing them. "Fighting? A _perfect_ idea to attract a Calormene's attention!"

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten past the massive walls that were surrounding the palace, they seemed more at ease since the guards at the gate had not recognized them or gotten suspicious. To the contrary, they had convinced one of them to take them to the dungeons since they had a prisoner to deliver, a spy from Archenland. Caspian would hide his smirk behind the garment wrapped on his skull, thinking it was awfully easy and that maybe it would work. However, he also figured that Calormenes were actually expecting to be spied on by Archenlandians and that maybe they had reinforced the guard of the King and Queen.<p>

The Calormene guard guided them to the dungeons through a passage at the other side of the palace where they had to dismount their horses and continue on foot. Caspian dismissed the guard as politely as he thought a Calormene would speak and waited till he was out of sight. He was aware of the guards patrolling the walls but they would cause them no trouble since they would not give them a reason to.

Avidan and Bohdan waited at the entrance of the dungeons as if guarding it, sending the real guards to another post saying it was switch time, while Caspian, trying to look as violent as possible when pulling Ashok by the ropes but not ceasing apologizing to him, entered the ghastly place.

The scent of mold and moist mildew was wafting in the air, making both men scrunch up their noses in disgust. "I hope they won't have died by the smell by the time we get to them…" Ashok whispered and Caspian would have agreed had he not been biting his lips to preventing from grimacing.

They had to descend two spinning stairwells and walk across a damp, cold hallway in order to reach the dungeons in which the royal captives were being held. There, Caspian remembered to actually let go of Ashok, he had been greatly blissful when thinking he would meet his friends again that he had almost forgotten of the plan.

They found the two royals curled up in a corner, Edmund's arms wrapped tightly around his melancholy sister. They had their eyelids shut but Caspian could tell they were not asleep. They walked closer and Caspian gripped the bars, making them aware of their presence. Edmund's eyes narrowed in weariness while Susan's sorrowful but ever beautiful face remained expressionless. "Who are you? What do you want?"

But Ashok gave the answer by producing small, iron tools from up his sleeves and kneeling before the barred gate and working on the keyhole. "Ashok? It _is_ you! By Aslan!" Edmund exclaimed in a low voice.

The two monarchs stood up and Caspian could better look upon their figures. Edmund was a fully grown young man, with ebony, dark hair and unruly just like he remembered it, dark, shimmering eyes that would usually warm up with generous kindness and mischievous playfulness while he was taller than he remembered him to be and much more built, fit for battles. He had the stature of a true King of Narnia and wisdom was reflected from his fiery eyes and determinative expression.

Susan, to the contrary, was exactly as the picture of hers that was imprinted in his memory. Flawlessly beautiful, with sparkling cerulean diamonds for eyes that were usually glassy, filled with tenderness and love, full, luscious, rosy lips that never stopped tempting him to feel their softness with his own and chestnut, velvet hair that cascaded down to the small of her back in soft waves. The only thing different about her was that her beauty had matured and was even more dangerous. No wonder Rabadash persisted so stubbornly.

Despite him believing he was quite over the Gentle Queen, he found himself once more not only drawn to her but that he actually had forgotten how to breathe for a brief moment. Just looking upon her awakened his passion for her, strong feelings that had once consumed him just by the mere thought of her. Was it possible that she was a witch? For she had definitely bewitched him and he would make sure that he would know.

"Ashok!" Susan exclaimed delighted and walked a bit closer to them. Caspian was of course once again enchanted by her delicate, melodious voice and found himself smiling idiotically upon seeing the smile forming on her gracious lips. "Oh, it is good to see you again! Thank you so much for getting yourself in all this trouble just for us!" she placed her hands over her heart in a grateful manner.

"Please, Your Majesty, you don't have to thank me. It is my duty and honor." the young man inclined his head in respect.

Susan smiled back and remained silent until her eyes fell upon Caspian's figure. "Oh, and you, sir? Who are you?"

Caspian was taken off guard by her sudden addressing him and he realized that he had not only remained foolishly silent but that the garment was still masking his face. "Oh, right, forgive me, Your Majesty…" he mumbled as he commenced removing the turban and cloth off his head and once he had, he was about to introduce himself. "I am-"

Susan's surprised gasp cut him off and made him look up in question. "You!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, a cliffhanger? Oh I like that XD jejeje yes, I'm evil like that! So how was the first meeting or actually, the first part of the meeting? I kind of like it, or actually Caspian's thoughts on it since it was from his POV. Oh, and as per the plan of them getting in, I think it wasn't really screwed up or SciFi, right? :P I thought that Caspian would easily convince as a Calormen because of his tanned skin and dark characteristics and because of...something else I'm not about to reveal now! <strong>

**The first part of this chapter has only introductive purposes, I wanted to show the two siblings first bond before I rescued them,I hope you don't mind. After all, Edmund and Susan are my favourite pair of siblings ^^ **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed from the depths of my heart and please keep it up. There is no greater joy for a writer to hear her readers' thoughts and getting ideas from them :) Oh and something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, I want to thank (and give some credit!) to Colorblind City since she's the one who gave me the idea of Lucy helping Caspian. So, yeah, thank you! **

**And now if you please, press that button below and REVIEW :D **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	4. Escape

"I cannot believe this!"

"Brother, please. Try to calm down…"

The High King glanced over at his youngest sibling, her face resembling greatly one of an angel's, her light-brown hair falling graciously on her shoulders in soft ringlets and her crown, like a silver halo, resting comfortably on top of her head. Her sea-gray eyes boring pleadingly into his own, with hope. It was the face the Valiant Queen would usually put on when trying to make him acquiesce to whatever it was she wished.

But not this time.

After all, it was not her fault but his own. He had known from the very beginning, it was a folly to show the slightest of trust in the young stranger's words. His kind and polite smiles –he could have thought he was royalty if he had not introduced himself as a penniless knight- disguised perfectly his true face, the one of lust and greed. Yes, lust for his oldest sister and greed for her money and power, the one he could get by courting her.

"That filthy Telmarine!" he heard himself yell in fury once more and he found his feet dragging him away from Lucy's embrace of tranquility and comfort. "I swear by Aslan, should he try anything with our sister, I shall… have him hanged! That insolent-!"

"Enough, my brother! That is quite enough." Lucy interjected, jumping off her sofa, her well-composed face not giving away any clue of nuisance or anger or any kind of emotion. Just peace and serenity. "Do not speak things you know well you do not mean. You would never have a man hanged and we both know that. You are better than this." She tried to reason and reached for her brother as she walked beside him, but he walked away yet again and stood by the window.

His eyes clouded by searing rage and discomfort, his lips forming a perfectly thin line as he gritted his teeth, using them as bars for the things he wished that would not leave his lips, out of respect for the young woman. "No, I do mean every word that leaves my lips. He prevaricated and befooled _me_, Narnia's High King and that is inexcusable. But what is even more so, is acting so only to get a courtship with Susan, I am sure of it! He has no other reason for wanting so urgently to go after her in Calormen, but be all gallant and charming, saving the Queen and winning her favour thus!"

Lucy frowned a funny look. "Do you really believe that our sister is some damsel in distress? And besides, she does have Edmund and Mr. Tumnus and Corin and Lords Peridan and Atish accompanying her."

"My point exactly!"

The youngest Queen of Narnia breathed in deeply and returned in her previous position on the cosy, welcoming sofa. She sat so that she could be facing her brother. She shut her eyelids and waited a couple of moments in silence, collecting her thoughts, putting them in one piece like making a puzzle or a riddle. She needed to use the right words and to gain some courage. Aslan knew how courage she had to have in order to defend a stranger that her brother absolutely loathed at the moment and tell him the truth. She had promised Caspian that she would and she had never been one to go back on her promise. And she owed it to him, after all the trouble he was going through because of her and her siblings.

"Peter, come, sit by my side." She started, patting softly the spot beside her which was still warm by her brother's body heat. "I have…a confession to make."

With a sigh, almost of resign, the High King submitted to his sister's little request and took the empty seat, looking deep in the diamond-like orbs of hers. Such sincerity, pureness, kindness pouring out of them unceasingly like a great torrent and usually overwhelming the heart of whomever had the nerve and courage to gaze straight into them. It was truly something beautiful and wondrous how those pools of silver could reflect clearly the Valiant Queen's emotions.

"Caspian…is in Calormen at my request." She announced in a soft, steadily fearless voice and she watched as his tenderness melted away in his ocean-blue eyes in a frown of surprise and disbelief. "Please, I acted impulsively and in secret for a reason." She continued placing her hand upon his, not giving him room to even open his mouth. "The night before Caspian appeared, Aslan gave me a vision. He said that our sister and brother were in peril and needed help, that things that were not supposed to take place happened. He also told me that help would arrive sooner than I'd think."

The blond King was agape speechlessly as his eyes kept moving faintly back and forth in realization. Different colours of emotions painted his usually pale face as a train of thoughts crossed his mind. "Do not say you think that it's _him_!"

"But why not?" she practically exclaimed, swallowing down the sigh of relief for her brother's calm reaction. "He only seems capable and trustworthy. And besides, he seemed quite eager to offer his aid and take this mission."

"_Too_ eager and thus the very reason you should have kept your thoughts to yourself!" his eyes sparked up in vexation again as he bolted up, off the sofa and started pacing restlessly before her. "Sent by you or not, he does want something with our sister –he would not be the first nor the last one of those vile simpletons who wish to court the Queen!- and I shan't allow any such thing!"

The young woman buried her face in her palm, rolling her eyes. In times such as that one, she had to prevent herself from cursing his obstinacy. "Why can't you have some faith…?" she said in a low voice.

The answer she got?

Her bedroom door slamming.

She frowned in nuisance at his behavior but she would not be disarmed by his stubbornness. If anything she was just as stubborn. And she would prove it.

She licked her lips, sucked in a breath and stormed off the room. It was not hard for her to know instantly the direction he had taken; the practicing fields. Both her brothers usually sought the counsel of Oreius in matters such as this one since the wise, fearsome centaur would always prove his right to have his position as the Narnian Army's General, his knowledge and advice always gave answers and aided to clear things out.

She lifted her skirts so that she could move more easily and rapidly. Her brother's footsteps were faintly echoing across the corridor not too far ahead of her. She took up a fast-paced jog and within a few minutes, she was stretching a hand and reaching for his shoulder. He jumped a little at her touch, obviously lost in his thoughts and looked quizzically at her, brows furrowed in puzzlement. "Lucy, what is it that you want?"

"Have faith in me?" she replied breathlessly, placing a hand over her rising in and out belly. "Please… have I ever given you reason not to trust me or something that I say? Haven't my words always proven to be true?"

Peter pursed his lips, considering her words in perplexion. He had to admit that never had his sister's words been proven false or untrue. A fact that put him in a dilemma. His pride practically called at him to listen to what it was softly whispering in his head and have that Telmarine barred the moment he stepped foot on his land again.

But it was the great, shouting voice in his heart, telling him that he would be a fool to ignore his sister's pleading words and not believe. As he made a better, clearer calculation of the facts, he came to realize that the dilemma was practically nonexistent. His heart's voice had already won the battle before he even knew it.

"Fine. I will give the man a chance, and if it is proven that I was right, after all…." He left unfinished his voicing of thoughts purposefully as he turned his back on her and headed back upstairs, probably to his room.

Lucy only gave him a soft smile, even though he did not see it, and nodded to herself. It had been easier than she had thought.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" His voice quivered with uncertainty and perplexion as his heart raced a bit at her sudden outburst of one single and yet so powerful word. He could tell that his eyes were as widened as those of an owl's and that his parted in shock lips made him a quite ridiculous sight, but he could not help it. Gazing in her accusing, full of certainty eyes made his mouth go dry and therefore he was practically speechless.<p>

"How dare you!" she practically hissed and pointed an accusing finger to his direction.

Even if he had words to speak, he would have failed miserably doing so as the shock had left him standing motionless. He could feel Ashok's inquisitive, wondering eyes glued on him but all he could do was stare silently back at her, hoping he could get an explanation out of this. But it was King Edmund's turn to speak up, his face matching his sister's one of clear disdain. "What kind of new trick is that?" he said in a low voice though Caspian could easily distinguish the menace whispering promisingly behind it. This was not how he had fantasized his second first meeting with them. "And how on earth did you get Ashok? What could you possibly want with him? Haven't you captured enough of us already?"

"Uhhh…" he uttered foolishly, shaking slightly his head. "Beg… your pardon?" he said again in puzzlement.

"Your Majesty? You know him?" Ashok whispered uncertainly.

Edmund snorted ironically, in a very unkingly manner but Caspian had focused his attention back on the Queen who had her hands on her hips, her cerulean eyes two pools of fury and hatred. No, this was not _at all_ how he had pictured that moment. "I should know the man who imprisoned us, should I not, Ashok?"

"What?" the soldier exclaimed in a practically high-pitched voice that, were the circumstances different, Caspian –and probably Edmund- would have thought very funny. "Caspian?"

Caspian exchanged a puzzled, shocked regard with Ashok and shook violently his head. "What? No…No! No, I did no such thing! It's the very first time I even look upon Their Majesties!" he exclaimed almost helplessly, his eyes traveling between the pair of siblings and Ashok. "There must be some mistake!"

"Caspian, you said?" the Queen requested, narrowing her eyes in demand, without bothering to mask her disdain.

"Yes, Your Majesty, that is I. I am Caspian the X of Telmar. Your brother, His Majesty the High King, has dubbed me a Narnian knight." He explained in one breath. "I am here at Her Majesty's, Queen Lucy, request. She sent me to come to your aid as she feared you were in peril, Your Majesties. And she obviously was right to fear so."

Neither seemed convinced. Edmund had even approached his sister and wrapped an arm of brotherly protectiveness around her waist, pulling her closer. And that's when he remembered. "Oh, Her Majesty requested that I delivered you this as well, my Queen." He searched in his sleeve and in a minute he had produced the Queen's letter to her sister. Caspian had never dared take it off, fearing he would misplace and lose it.

He passed his arm through the bars, offering with a faintly trembling hand the letter. Susan uncertainly reached for it and took it gently, while never breaking eye contact with him, the despise replaced with suspicion and grave caution. She slowly unfolded it, breaking the royal, blood-red seal. "It's Lucy's hand-writing." She announced to her brother surprised, glancing back at Caspian before she started eating it up hungrily with her eyes. "He is telling the truth…" she said again once she had finished reading it, but Caspian thought she had read it more than once.

"I am." He confirmed in a steady voice, the kind of voice that, according to the Susan he had met when being a Prince, usually made people feel he was a truthful, honest man and brought them on his side. Even now, he noticed her gaze softening as she made a curious study of him. He gazed squarely in her eyes, never even blinking until she looked away, knowing that by his own eyes, she could let a bit her guard down and believe him.

"Even if he is…" Edmund started again a little less tense and walking closer to him. "…how is it possible…?"

"Forgive me, but I have not a clue of what you are speaking of, Your Majesty."

Susan prevented her brother from replying by requesting of Ashok to carry on with his work on the lock while she pulled Edmund in the shadows and whispered a few words to him. Their conversation was as short as to have lasted only a minute and they had finished talking by the time Ashok had broken the lock. The faithful troop opened slowly the door, producing a piercing, hair-rising metallic creaking from the door.

"We have to be quick. We've little time and much to do." Caspian said as the siblings exited their cell. He still had been given no answer and his demanding, puzzled dark eyes must have informed them on that matter but both elected to ignore his silent request. He would not pressure them, but he would get the truth out of them sooner or later. And he'd rather not be the latter.

"So, you got in, now we have to get out." Edmund stated and Caspian had to strain himself from rolling his eyes at how obvious that statement was.

"Yes, but, brother, we must not forget the others." Susan reminded him in her usual gentle voice that was now filled with concern.

Edmund nodded and looked back at the Telmarine expectantly. "Wh-what others…?" was all Caspian could utter.

But without a warning, Susan had lifted her muddy-hemmed skirts and was walking hastily to the stairs. She halted before them and looked at the three men with expectation over her shoulder. Wordlessly, they followed her up the stairs to the first level of the dungeons where she led them at the far end of the moist, damp corridor in a cell where a man about Peter's age was lying uncomfortably on the floor.

"Lord Peridan! Wake up!" the Queen whispered in her sweet voice, gripping loosely the bars with both hands. "Come on, my Lord, get up!"

The blond man shifted uncomfortably as sleep slowly released him from its veil and he rubbed his temple as he sat upright. Upon seeing them four, his sleepy face lit up in an instant. "My Queen, my King? Ashok! Now that is a pleasant surprise!" the Lord exclaimed in sleepy delight. "And who might that young man be? He looks awfully familiar…"

The Lord Peridan was in an instant on his feet and reaching for the sword that had been removed from him. "Your Majesties, what is his purpose of being around you? Is he treating you poorly again?"

"No, no. My Lord, please, do be calm. Do not be fooled by his looks as we were. He is not what he looks to be." Susan reassured him kindly, casting a puzzled, though weary look at Caspian. Peridan relaxed a little but did not remove his eyes off Caspian and all the Telmarine could do was stare back through narrowed eyes.

"Peridan, whatever happened to Lord Atish?" the dark-haired King questioned in inquisitive worry, while Ashok was set on his unlocking the prison cell.

Once the Lord was free and out of the cell did he gave his reply. "He was able to escape with the others, Mr. Tumnus, Prince Corin, Swallowpad…" his voice trailed away as he knew he needed not name another to make the King understand. Edmund only nodded his head in relief and regarded Caspian through narrowed unfriendly eyes.

Caspian nodded back in realization and looked meaningfully at Ashok. The soldier disappeared in the darkness of the corridor and was back after a moment with three Calormen scimitars –one for himself and two for the King and the Lord-. "And the others?"

"They are coming, Captain." Ashok replied faithfully with a small smirk. Soon, two more Calormene guards joined them with a slight grin of relief and satisfaction.

"Well, these Calormenes are sort of idiots, aren't they, Avidan?"

"That is for sure! I never believed they'd so easily fall for that! It was just too easy!"

Caspian stood in between the two laughing men. "Whatever did you two do?"

Avidan gave a requesting look at his mate who nodded, giving him his acquiesce to tell the story. "Well, the two we sent away before returned and informed us that 'we had been mistaken and that switch time was in midnight'. So we engaged them in a conversation, just like you said, about all sort of things you can think of and we discovered that there are more than one passages that lead to the dungeons. Only that the other one is hidden, secret, just like you had guessed!"

Understanding brightened Caspian's dark face and a cunning smile broke on his lips. "Should I hope that you can lead us to it?"

"That you should, Captain! Because we can and we will! And you are one lucky man! How on earth did you expect that there would be a secret passage leading out of here?"

Caspian smiled to himself. He had known a trip in Calormen would prove to be useful to him some day when he had decided to visit Tashbaan during the seventh year of his reign. It was great luck that he had remembered the existence of said passage. Still, he could not give the truth as an answer, and looking upon the King and Queen's faces he knew he had to give an answer quickly before their suspicion, of what only Aslan knew, grew. "In the Telmarine Castle there are also many of those, known only among the greatest knights and royalty. I figured a palace such as this one should have at least one of those, as well."

Edmund pursed his lips wearily, shaking his head in comprehension before casting a meaningful look of expectation at Avidan and Bohdan. The two soldiers instantly inclined slightly their heads and started leading the way.

They descended the stairs that led to the deepest and most obscure undergroung level where sticky fungus and spider webs decorated disgustingly the stony, damp walls and rodents and insects were trotting all around the floor, appearing out of nowhere from crevices and wholes. The two soldiers were carrying two lit torches, with Bohdan being the last to follow the company and Avidan leading the way. Susan had to keep her skirts lifted so not to drag along with her hem any of those vile little creatures.

"Those silly Calormenes!" Bohdan's whispering amused voice echoed across the catacomb. But no one dared ask him what he obviously wanted them to fearing that too much whispering and noise could awaken the attention of Calormenes.

They walked for a grand total of fifteen or twenty minutes before they came to a dead end. A wooden ladder was hidden among a dense ivy's leafs and scrambling brunches, leading to a trapdoor. Caspian was the one to climb it first, wanting to check the area above them first. The door seemed to not be locked but it was quite heavy. Soon Caspian realized some sand had been thrown on it so to cover and hide it from the wandering eyes of guests and strangers.

With great force, he easily lifted it open a little, letting some of the sand pour right through the small opening of the door before trying to place his head before the crack and scan the area. They were on the other side of the palace, quite near to the door but still behind the great palace walls.

He let a silent curse escape his lips before requesting the others to climb it as well. They had to be very quick about it. Avidan, followed by Peridan were the first ones to follow while Caspian finally pushed the door open and stepped on steady, sand ground. Then Susan with Edmund followed next, leaving Ashok and Bohdan last.

The sky was moonless and thick, dry clouds were hiding the twinkling stars. It was an advantage. They could be but walking shadows if they stuck against the walls and crept silently towards the great entrance. Though the guards at the gatehouse would be a problem.

Knowing that Aslan was on their side, protecting them, Caspian put the plan in action. In less than a minute or two they were just a step away from the gatehouse. Maybe their only option was the sword. Caspian silently unsheathed one of his daggers, walked up behind the guard closest to him and after gagging him with his palm, he slashed his throat. He did feel dreadful at that moment but it was their only option.

He then took the fallen guard's place at the one side of the gate and when the Calormene at the other side was not looking, he threw his dagger at him, aiming at his head. And Caspian had never missed once. He thought he heard a soft, muffled gasp from Susan's lips and the guilt for the deliberate kills he had just committed only grew in him. But he yet again pushed it aside as he saw Avidan replacing the other Calormene guard and signaled at the company to start walking.

Soon the rest five of them were but two feet away from the great walls and heading for the city which was a two minute walk from there when a yell shattered the silence. Susan looked over her shoulder only to see a group of five or more guards standing on the walls alarmed, pointing at them. That's the reason once Caspian and Avidan started jogging towards them all five mimicked them.

A deafening, grave sound startled all of them and had them running faster than before, with Caspian now leading the way towards Gikabrik. The sound of scimitars and shields and armors clattering and the battle cries were now reaching them all from afar but they all knew that it was only a matter of time till they tracked them down.

The dwarf and the horses had heard the Calormene alarm along with cries such as 'Prisoners escapin'!' and hence they were ready for a hard ride through the dark night. " 'Twas about bloody time!" the dwarf exclaimed in his grumbling voice once they reached him but the only reply he got was Edmund mounting one of the horses and helped Susan up behind him. "The goatlegs left about fifteen minutes ago and they're on 'eir way to the meeting point."

"Good, good." Caspian said hurriedly while mounting his horse and pulled the complaining Gikabrik up behind him.

Soon all of them were on the horses and were galloping as fast as they could among the streets of the city. The horses being true Narnian beasts were intelligent and faster than those of the Calormenes' and could easily outrun and outsmart them, taking shortcuts, scattering and all sorts of tricks a horse can do while galloping.

They had distanced themselves a great deal lot from the city and had finally reached the Tombs of the Ancient Kings when they coursed to a stop. Caspian's dark, sharp eyes rove on the area all around him, searching. And he easily found what he was looking for; a Narnian sword stabbed in the sand. His horse broke in a canter towards the sword and he bent down and picked it up, smiling to himself. The fauns and griffins were already heading back to Archenland.

He passed the sword to the dwarf behind him before the horses started galloping once more. War horses were already catching up on them. Soon, a swishing sound ripped the air and startled Caspian as a cold metal practically almost contacted with the skin of his cheek. The Calormenes were gaining faster on them and now there were no alleyways or narrowed streets or ways to mislead the Calormene horses, not in the open desert.

Still Caspian only tried to make their own horses ride a bit faster and harder, making mental notes to reward them for their bravery and strength once they were not in jeopardy anymore.

They had been riding for, Aslan knew how long when they could spot some flora and vert in the distance before them and something glittering like diamonds under a full moon. Suddenly, the loud thudding of animal paws started reaching them faster than the galloping horses, as if the hounds of hell had broken loose. Fear invaded his heart that desert, wild animals were after them when he could hear the paws thudding no more but horses whining in fright. And just before he had the chance to look over his shoulder a great, mighty roar covered every other noise for a moment and had the dumb Calormene horses racing back to Tashbaan in terror.

Caspian needed not look behind him no more to know what had taken place.

It appeared that the glittering they had spotted were the fresh, cold waters of an oasis shimmering under the faint light of the single ray of moonlight that had escaped the clouds, surely Aslan's doing. Relieved they were no longer being chased after and content they had found a place to spend the rest of their night at and repose, they reached the oasis and they instantly splashed in its cool, refreshing waters.

"What is your name again, sir?" Edmund requested of the Telmarine with an unreadable, strange expression as the second was on his knees, a stone in each hand, trying to light a fire.

"Caspian the X, Your Majesty."

"Well, sir Caspian… I and my sister, and I should think Lord Peridan also, are eternally grateful and indebted to you." he offered him a shaking hand which Caspian gladly accepted but was still intrigued by the constant mask of suspicion and weariness the King (and the Queen and their Lord) would wear whenever around him or addressing him.

"I thank you, my King. It was an honour given to me saving Your Royal Majesties and an order I would gladly oblige to again and again." He bowed in respect, making Edmund narrow his eyes in perplexion as he studied him.

Caspian searched with his eyes for the young Queen, feeling quite concerned for her but also puzzled by her odd behavior that was so unlike her. all that time, he could see a struggle in her eyes, as if she were in a fight with herself. He spotted her resting with her back against a tree away from anyone's company, with her head tilted back as far as the tree trunk allowed her to and gazing at the clouded, dark sky with a blank expression. "King Edmund. May I request as to the Queen's health?"

Edmund followed the direction of his eyes with his own, a look of understanding lighting his face in sorrow and almost hurt which he tried to fight away. "This should not be troubling you, sir Caspian. The Queen's welfare is my business to attend to but I do appreciate your concern. Her Majesty is just exhausted and needs some rest is all. Do not lose sleep over it, Caspian."And with that Edmund headed towards his sister and knelt beside her.

Caspian held his breath in sorrow as he witnessed the Queen letting a whispering, sobbing cry and burying her face in her brother's arms, her shoulders shaking violently, her palms gripping strongly on Edmund's stained shirt and her gasp for breaths audible once in a while. He had never seen her so vulnerable and hurt before. Aslan knew what had truly happened to them. Caspian could only hope that she'd soon let go of her horrid memories and forget everything that had happened to her in that dreadful place. But he could not deny to himself the need to quench his curiosity by finding out the truth himself.

But first he had to win Their Majesties favour and trust.

* * *

><p><em>Just want to thank all of you, guys, who have reviewed, I tried to reply to all of you, if I forgot someone please do forgive me and do not stop posting lovely comments! I hope you all liked the chapter even if I think it could have been better. Their escape came out to easy perhaps... Oh, and as per Caspian being recognizable by them, sorry I gave no answer to that yet even if I said I would! Be patient and in time you'll learn! Perhaps in the next chapter! <em>

_Again, thank you everyone so much! :) You put a smile on my face! _

_kate xxx  
><em>


End file.
